DBZ: A New Story
by Z451
Summary: This is a recollection of the West family's struggles on Vega Six.
1. Chapter 1

During the saiyan extermination , not all the saiyans died however. There was a few survivors Vegeta, Turles, Nappa, Broly and Raditz for instance are some but this story follows yet another a strange odd saiyan who will be this story's main focus. His name was, Brandon West and this is his story.

The story begins like this Brandon was a saiyan who was assigned to the middle class warrior upon birth. One day however he was chosen for an assignment, he was chosen to inspect three stones possessing tremendous powers in each on three planets.

After landing on the nearest planet first Brandon waited for his comrades but unfortunately they were exterminated the very day he left Planet Vegeta.

Leaving him all alone on the Water Planet and seeing no companions with information gathered about the extermination from some of Frieza's solders.

He went on his way.

Arriving at the palace of the water planet's authoritarian, the great starman as he called himself.

"Hmph, well this is the palace of the great starman, doesn't seem like much at all"

Brandon said.

"Well your not one to talk a pathetic saiyan like you" Starman said.

"Ha! You are nothing compared to me I'll finish you easily".

"Don't bet on it Saiyan, Oyster, Pearl, kill him"

"Hmph your sending your kids on me don't make me laugh"

"Your finished my saiyan friend"

Almost immediately the battle between Brandon and Starman's children began.

The battle became fierce, fists and legs flew through the air and in the end despite Brandon's unique power level he was no match for Starman's children.

And Brandon was shot out throgh the dome of Starman's palace creating a hole in the dome and sent flying all the way into a nearby shadowed forest.

Arriving in the brush like center of the forest.

A dark figure approaches Brandon and examines him.

"Your a saiyan, I can sense it" the figure said.

"Indeed I am and who are you?"

"My name is Flip Taylor, I was the last saiyan sent here to determine if the rumors were before you".

"My names's Brandon West"

"You look different then many saiyans?" Flip said

"It's because I have heritage involving interbreeding between the earth's african descendants".

"Now we have something in common" Flip said.

"How about we spar a little for training so we can defeat starman and accomplish our mission" Brandon said.

As Brandon and Flip began training by sparring the two increased their power level and became sure allies and friends.

After a few days of training between Brandon and Flip, the two arrived at the palace of starman ready to confront their opponent.

"This is it starman your finished" in unicene, Brandon and Flip.

"Ha!, two has been saiyans confronting me and my family" Starman said.

"Well as usual, Oyster, Pearl, kill them"

"Your finished this time Starman" Flip says.

And once again the battle enrages but with a difference, this time Flip and Brandon defeated oyster and pearl.

"What?, Clam my darling kill them !!"

After proving their strength a quick battle unfolded between Flip and Clam with another defeat for Starman's family resulted.

"This is it" Starman said.

And finally Brandon and Starman battled each other and showing his complete full power he managed to defeat Starman.

In the end his power level as well as Flip's had become at the classification of the saiyan elite class.

And after defeating Starman, Brandon took the water stone.

"This is the stone, amazing these contain much power".

"But this is not the end of our mission and our journey" Flip said.

And with that Brandon departed from the water planet onto the next planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arrival on the Fire Planet, Brandon and Flip are confronted by another opponent by the name of Hawk. He resembled a bird with a circular, light brown colored beak but was in term quite weak.

"Intruders leave this is your only warning!"

"I don't think so we came here for the fire stone and aren't leaving until we get it" Flip said.

But as usual Flip battled the bird creature and easily defeated him.

Upon arriving in the palace of the Falcon the fire stone guardian, Brandon saw a woman standing sadly in a shadowy corner.

"Uh..., Falcon your highness these warriors came and defeated me sire"

"Weakling, you are of no more use to me Hawk" Falcon said.

Then stunningly Falcon executed him in front of Brandon and Flip.

But the curious Brandon preferred to look at the woman in the corner.

"You the one looking at my daughter, Ariel, I'm going to kill you"

And suddenly the battle began against the second guardian but the celerity of the battle ended with Brandon sealing Falcon's fate.

As Brandon and Flip were leaving the Fire Planet with the newly acquired fire stone the woman came running to Brandon.

And then kissed him.

"Thank you, noble warrior you have aided me greatly that man took me captive for my whole life" Ariel said.

"And as repayment i shall aid you in your quests" Ariel said.

And with that Ariel, Brandon, and Flip left the fire planet.


	3. Chapter 3

The arrival on the third planet was bleak as the planet's environment was shadowy. The planet was a graveyard almost with skeletal remains everywhere.

But almost spontaneously as Brandon, Flip, and Ariel landed on the planet skeletal warriors attacked them as if poised but with superior fighting skills and power levels the warriors stood no chance but midst a fog stood the real challenge. The third guardian Mammoth Man.

Mammoth Man lived as the skeltal remains of an extinct mammoth but had a power level that toppled over many opponents.

This was not the case here however, because here in this instance his abilities fell sort.

"Uh.. how?" Mammoth Man said as he pained in agony of his defeat.

And the last stone was assembled once called together the three stones fused into one and instantly so did the planets but this time they formed another habitable planet.

And as he saw what had happened Brandon only said this

"This will be our home, this will be the birthplace of a new era"

"This will be now and forever known as the second earth, the Vega Six." Brandon exclaimed.

But as this was a joyous occasion a foe more powerful then Brandon could imagine lurked in the shadows and saw the motions of the planets and the flash at the collisonary fusion.

He was Eromoisis, and a personal powerful assassin of the evil Frieza.

Sent out in the galaxy to eliminate any remaining saiyans.

He went towards the new Vega Six to inspect the reason for such occurrences and found his first bounty in money on our fellow two saiyans, Flip and Brandon.

"That my saiyan friends was a nice trick" he said.

Upon inspecting him noticed he was one of the same race as Frieza's right hand man Zarbon.

"Too bad I'm going to have to kill you two now" Eromoisis said.

And almost immediately he attacked.

"Huh not bad looks as this will be a challenge".

"You better leave now I've already defeated enough ignorant fools in these past couple of days and really don't want your name on my list" Brandon said.

"Ha.. you pathetic saiyan I'm not just a pawn in Frieza's game of chess"

"Huh..?" Brandon murmured.

"I'm more than that I'm an assassin , one of the best even and I've defeated millions of scum you and your friend are no challenge at all".

"Don't underestimate us we've grown so much in power you will be surprised" Flip said.

"Oh. don't worry my quiet friend I haven't underestimated you two at all"

"But what beckons me is what happens to your little vixen over there."

"You stay away from her or I'll tear you apart"Brandon said.

"Well here is your chance"

And thoroughly Brandon attacked Eromoisis once again.

But this time overpowered him.

"No that was my full power"

"Hm.. your pathetic all this talk for nothing" Flip said.

And then suddenly Eromoisis snagged the power stone from Brandon's hand and ate it.

Then as if a hurricane had it his power,muscles, and abilities increased.

This made Brandon, Flip, and Ariel tremble with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Brandon, Flip, and Ariel were stuned and frozen with both fear and shock.

As the new fully powered up warrior still known as Eromoisis stood before them.

"Uh.. I feel great better then ever" Eromoisis said.

"Your.. Your a monster" Brandon said.

"Ha ha ha" Eromisis laughed embellishing and showing his new power.

He knocked Brandon clean out of the sky even with all of his power being used.

"Hmph.. Ariel you go find Brandon' Flip said.

"But what about you?'

"I'll handle this just go now" Flip exclaimed.

And at that time Ariel descended to find Brandon while Flip risked his life against the monstrous assassin.

Unfortunately despite his efforts Flip failed to be victorious in the battle against Eromoisis.

But Ariel managed to find and see that Brandon was alive in enough to catch onto her chaser, Eromoisis.

Who went after her after securing his victory over Flip.

"Uh.." Ariel shouted as she was brought down in a fraction of a seconds time by the assassin.

"What? Ariel" Brandon said.

"She is headed to the next world but you'll meet her there soon enough" Eromoisis said.

Suddenly Brandon exploded with anger and an aurora of yellow beams of light transforming into a dome surrounded him with a quick burst the dome was gone and a super saiyan Brandon West had emerged.

"Huh?" Eromoisis said.

"You'll pay for ever laying a hand on her" Brandon said.

And with superior fighting maneuvers, speed, and agility Brandon cornered Eromoisis.

And then prepared a beam attack he learned from watching earth's fighters.

"Ka-meha-meha"

The beam completely destroyed and defeated Eromoisis ending this part of the story and bring peace to Vega Six for the very first time thanks to it's new guardian Brandon West.


	5. Chapter 5

A few moths later after the battle with Eromoisis, while scouting the planet for any danger Brandon came across a strange newcomer .

"Who are you?" Brandon asked.

"You're death saiyan" the newcomer replied.

Then in a flash the newcomer throw a capsule containing a saibaman.

But the saibaman was different as it was mechanized into an android.

Immediately a fight began between Brandon and the saibaman.

But after realizing that the saibaman could withstand his standard regular blows, Brandon transformed into a super saiyan.

The fight lasted for a few minutes before Brandon defeated the mecha saibamen.

"Nice Trick" Brandon said.

"Hmph you haven't seen anything yet"

"Now I hate you and your race simply because you were the ones who destroyed mine, the bruckers."

"The Bruckers? The tree people?" Brandon asked.

"Yes and I Cane will destroy you with my half saiyan half brucker DNA" Cane said.

Then Cane attacked Brandon.

But after a brief battle Brandon saw Cane wasn't done for yet.

"Now I'll show my true Brucker form" Cane said.

And in an instant Cane transformed into a gigantic tree monster just as a saiyan would an ape.

"Now your finished" Cane exclaimed.

But not even his new tree body and arms could withstand Brandon's Kamehameha wave.

And with that the planet subsided in peace for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Two more villain attackers would attack Vega Six only a while after the dark future Brandon West, Seven, attacked the planet. The opponents were two salamanders known as Attacker and Destroyer. These salamanders were as tall as an average humanoid creature. It was during the summer when their arrival was noticed by the citizens of Vega Six's new main city, Jugo 3, at approximately 4:00 p.m. at sunset as two flare like red flying objects going east at about 30 miles per hour.

"Hm... that's odd?" Brandon said.

"Brandon where are you going?" Ariel inquired.

"I'm going to check out where those flares are going" Brandon replied.

And once again our reluctant hero Brandon West went to benevolently inspect another possible threat of disaster.

What Brandon found puzzled him however.

Brandon after flying with the flared pieces of material found that that the material was two cocoons both similar in white with red stripes.

But even Brandon was fooled when out of the cocoons emerged two angry salamanders in no mood to talk.

"Huh...?" Brandon said.

"Raragh" the salamanders replied in a snarling unison.

And then without much time to talk or react the two attacked.

After a short but brief beginning to fight the three paused to catch their breath.

"Your quite good, by the way names Attacker" the taller one said.

"He is indeed, names Destroyer" the short one said.

"But together we are the ultimate salamander warrior Enilator" Attacker and Destroyer shouted together at the same time.

And the next thing that happened was a flash of light and then the new salamander of larger size towered over Brandon by three feet.

"It doesn't make any difference however unfortunately" Brandon told the new salamander.

"Ha.. you'll find out soon enough why they fear us, salamanders" Enilator said.

And the battle continued forward, but when Brandon became a super saiyan Enilator was no match.

And the last thing he saw was the flashing glow of Brandon's new attack,the Galtic Spirit Bomb, in which he used as one extremely powerful ki ball blasts.

And finally the two salamanders and their fusion was vanquished.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark, when they arrived, one could almost say apocalypse dark or just overcast clouds.

Their arrival marked the first full fledged fight since the battle with Eromoisis.

They didn't seem to be worried about much of anything except if the planet, they indeed were on was Vega Six.

Then suddenly about three emerged from the ship, a female with green hair, a lighter skinned male with skin resembling the inside of a clam and a small male that hovered in the form of a miniature ape.

"This is the planet?" the light skinned one said.

"Doesn't seem like much."

"It may not be much now, but soon it will be a vast and great empire", the female said.

"Soon as in 50 years?"

"No Tolar, approximately 4 years".

"Are you sure Ivy?"

"Positive"

"Well I don't buy it the ape looking one said.

"Why not Sparky?"

"Because it's empty right now, there is not much life population."

"Are you sure about that?"

Flip then appeared before them.

"Why don't you clarify who you are and why your here."

"Not that I need to condescend myself to you Flip Taylor"

"But alright I am Sparky, that is Tolar and that is Ivy".

"We are her to conquer your planet and take your population's energy"

""Is that all?"

"Yeah"

"Gee... I'm not worried, that is talk from low class warriors".

"Such disrespect, I think I'll show you whose boss".

Sparky then attacked Flip, punched him and hitting him with great fury and speed.

"You like speed huh?"

Flip then amazed all of them becoming an ascended super saiyan.

"Impossible, he shouldn't be able to?"

"Now let's try this again"

And with faster speed and strength then Sparky could ever produce, Flip easily defeated Sparky throwing him out of the way.

"Sparky!", Tolar exclaimed.

"I'll make you pay!"

Then Tolar attacked Flip with his abilities he attained from having tentacle like arms but it was no use as Flip easily beat him to death.

"Now leave now or..."

Suddenly a strange card stuck out of Flip's chest reacting to this, Brandon and Ariel were on their way to help Flip and to meet the last figure.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmph... it's seems I have him", the figure said.

"Flip?"

Reacting to Flip's distress, Brandon and Ariel arrived in less then a few seconds with a flash and trail of pure illumination behind them Brandon and Ariel arrived with energy behind them.

"Flip?" Brandon asked.

"You, what did you do to him?"

"I simply deliberately threw an energy absorbing card into his chest".

"Who are you?"

"I am you".

"Huh?"

"From the future about 4 years from now, when you will fall to the darkness, you fought to destroy".

Getting a glance at his counterpart he saw he wore similar armor, but was black colored, his scouter mirror was purple colored and his whole skin was more of an ash or soot gray then that of Brandon's current.

He resembled a living zombie, completely controlled by evil.

"Except, I changed my name now, I am no longer Brandon West, I am Seven".

"I came here because the Vega Six of the future has no more energy for me to steal, in order to gain more bestowed assendance"

"So I figured go to the past, and steal the energy here".

"Well you won't succeed" Brandon said.

"Don't be sure about that, the new Brandon West or Seven, sorry about that Lord Seven, is much more powerful then you were against Eromoisis". Ivy said.

"You have no chance".

"Don't bet on that" Ariel said.

"You might as well surrender your energy to me their is no point in fighting".

"Absolutely not" Brandon said.

"Well then I guess we do this the hard way, Ivy attack Ariel, I'll handle Brandon."

"Right" Ivy said.

Then Brandon and Seven skirmished, with Ariel and IVy brawling a few centimeters to the side".

Brandon attacked forcefully at Seven, hitting him with rapid punches and kicks at Seven, Seven sent several rapid attacks back.

Unfortunately they had no effect on either fighter, as both dodged them.

Eventually tired Brandon and Seven, stopped for a second to rest, sweating and panting.

"Your good" Brandon said.

"As are you, your a little better then the version of me from the past".

"Perhaps, but can you become a super saiyan?"

Then Brandon transformed into a super saiyan, with a bright glow.

"Ha.. is that all?"

And Seven became a violently painful super saiyan as well.

Until, "Uh...", Ariel groaned.

"Ariel!" Brandon shouted.

Brandon teleported to the area where Ariel and Ivy fought.

"Not so tough now uh..." Ivy said.

Ivy was being beaten by Brandon.

Ivy was dying when she pleaded to Seven.

"Lord Seven, please help me"

"ah.. Ivy you disappoint me, I was in love with you for so long, but now your weakness disgusts me, goodbye, my love".

Seven executed Ivy.

Then absorbed all of Sparky, Tolar, and Ivy's energy.

After bashing Ariel down he focused on Brandon.

"Now let's see how you work?"

Seven then, began to pound and slam Brandon on the ground repeatedly.

Brandon was being badly hurt.

"Uh...".

"I can't give in I have to keep fighting for Ariel, and Flip, for my saiyan heritage and for Vega Six, your history!!" Brandon shouted.

"Huh?"

Brandon started to levitate above Seven's grip his glow became more fierce with electric sparks and bolts surrounding him and curling around him like electric snakes or eels.

Brandon became a super saiyan 2.

"This is odd, I didn't expect this." Seven said.

Brandon pounded Seven rapidly and with all his might and fury.

"Now to finish this Kameha..."

"No" Seven exclaimed.

"Meha".

With a Kamehameha wave Seven was vanquished.

Brandon took Ariel and Flip to the new rejuvenation chambers in the city.

And the battles were finally ended supposedly.


	9. Chapter 9

During many occusations witches were thought of as filthy, despicable creatures.

The halloween definition was a green skinned, warted and wrinkled faced, wears a triangular pointed hat with a circular base, dressed in a long black robe with a broomstick in her arm.

This is quite not the case for many witches, including the fortuneteller, Baba and the evil , powerful witch Cesilia.

A week after the apperance of Seven and his group, Brandon, Ariel and Flip were relaxing after recovering from there injuries.

When suddenly a witch, cisilia appeared in the brush of the outskirts.

She was headed toward the witch's guild in the city.

"Ah... Cisilia, you've come", the leader of the group announced.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to navigate through the large Namek asteroid field".

"Well don't worry it is perfectly excusable, this time".

Cisila sat down and joined the focused eyes of the other witches.

"Now, the reason I've called you all here is to discuss how much West, has grown and what should be done to help him".

"Help him, help him, I'm embarrassed Rosalita that you would condescend yourself to a saiyan." Cisila said.

"Cisila, he is the creator and defender of Vega Six". Rosalita said.

"Without him we couldn't even have this meeting right now".

"I'm appalled that any of you agree with Rosalita, we are witches , our numbers topple the saiyans, we should be ordering them around".

"Cisilia if you wish to convene this mockery of one of this planet's greatest heroes, please care to allow me your powers".

"Come and get them".

Rosalita moved her hands to Sicilia, but with a flash of purple light, Cisilia kept her powers and took Rosalita's.

"I'm going after that saiyan, if any follow me, I'll end your life".

Cisila headed off to where Brandon was recuperating with Ariel and Flip.

The three were trying to relax, Ariel was sitting on a bench outside relaxing watching Brandon and Flip play volleyball.

Then suddenly catching the volleyball was Cisila.

"Ok pass it back", Brandon said.

Cisilia didn't comply instead she deflated the ball.

"Ooops, now we can get to the point, die Brandon West", Cicila said.

Cicila used her magic to hurt Brandon throwing him against the brick walls and the sand of the volleyball court.

"Impressive, that power level should topple my own now and as a Super Saiyan, but as a super saiyan 2" Brandon said.

"What?" Sicila asked.

"Goodbye Sicilia it's unfortunate that I have to do this but..."

"Kamehameha"

And with a Kamehameha wave and the horror in Cicila's eyes, the witch was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Months had passed and more time left Brandon bored.

Vega Six had no real action for almost a year.

Then Brandon was very fortunate to be able to see a mysterious, bright, well-lit, glimmer of twilight.

An approaching figure, a star.

Unfortunately though that was incorrect, it wasn't a star, actually it was a hulking ship of an old relic scientist.

That wasn't even able to control his cargo.

Brandon watched as the ship crashed into the ground, exploding with flames, smoke and embers.

All sprouting out everywhere.

"I better go check that out", Brandon said.

"Wait, we'll go with you", Flip said, referring to himself and Ariel.

The three went to the wreckage of the ship.

They didn't see much of anything until, a figure emerged.

"What are you doing?", the figure asked.

"Get out of here".

It was too late as another figure resembling a namek stood up.

"Ah..., with that old croon out of the way, now I can focus on galactic domination, and my first slaves", the other figure said.

When the figure stood up, it was reveled that he was a namekian with a well built body and four mechanical extensions stretching from his back.

"Who are you?", Brandon asked.

"My name, or what I was called was, Barracade.", the figure said.

"Barracade?", Barndon asked.

"It's what I was called yes, by that old scientist", Barracade said.

"But it's time for you to die".

Barracade attacked Brandon, with heavy attacks from both his normal arms and legs and his mechanical arms.

"Very good, for a strange looking creature", Brandon said.

"But, I've increased my abilities over the years".

"Flip, come here."

Flip went to Brandon/'s side.

"What are you thinking Brandon?", Flip asked.

"Let's show this fool, how true super saiyans work", Brandon said.

The two then transformed into super saiyans , and proceeded in battling Barracade together.

"That transformation is pathetis", Barracade said.

"Ok then, how about this one", Brandon said.

Brandon then transformed into a super saiyan 2.

"Not this time Brandon", Flip said.

Flip then concentrated and focused his energy until it bursted into the electric spherical ember of a super saiyan 2.

"Well Flip, congratulatios on acheiving this form", Brandon said.

"It was nothing really", Flip said.

"Hmph, I'm not impressed, I guess I'll just bash this form to the ground as well", Barracade said.

And the three reconvened the fight, with furious rage enveloping Brandon and Flip.

"You", the other figure said, referring to Ariel.

"Huh?", Ariel said.

"My name is Molasses, and Barracade up there held me hostage ever since he became the doctor's personal bodyguard", the figure said.

"I am a saiyan warrior, and I was kidnapped as a child by the doctor and Barracade".

"I see you are a powerful warrior, so I am giving you my energy and my DNA, so you can help your true love".

Molasses then fused herself with Ariel.

Ariel's power level began to increase dramatically.

Ariel then rushed off to help Brandon and Flip.

Flip was on the ground unconscious and Brandon was barely standing.

"Brandon, go recharge your energy, I'll hold him off", Ariel said.

"Ariel?", Brandon said.

"Trust me", Ariel said.

"Oh so now his girlfriend wants to fight for him eh?", Barracade said.

"Hmph, you won't be standing after I'm finished with you", Ariel said.

"Ha", Barracade said.

Ariel enhanced her strength and began to fight Barracade.

"What is Ariel doing?", Brandon wondered.

"Even with this power increase, she has no chance".

Then suddenly Vega Six's moon appeared in the sky.

And with Brandon transformed into a great ape.

Brandon began to start a rampage.

Until he saw Ariel be hit by Barracade, on the back.

"Ariel", Brandon said.

He quickly regained his rationality, becoming a super saiyan 4.

"That will teach you, scum", Barracade said.

Brandon got Ariel to safety on the ground, and then focused on Barracade.

"Now you will pay", brandon said.

Brandon started to thrash Barracade forcefully, then fired a kamehameha wave at him.

"Kamehamehuh?", brandon said.

The wave was deflected by the circular, purple, energy shield around Barracade.

"Ha, did you think the docter didn't give me defense?", Barracade said.

"Hm..., well then let's try another tactic, I picked this up from watching Kakarot on earth", Brandon said.

"Everyone on Vega Six, raise up your hands".

"Huh?", Barracade said.

Brandon rose his hands to form a spirit bomb.

Brandon then threw at Barracade and his shield, and the two were eliminated.

Brandon returned to the ground to finf Flip and Ariel.

Upon finding Ariel he went to his knees and proposed to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Years have passed on Vega Six and the planet has been somewhat peaceful.

Cities were quiet, serene, calming like a river opposed to the usual rapid, fast noisy waterfall of everyday life, that appeared as a loud buzzing fly in the ear of the protector, guardian and gatekeeper, Brandon West.

Over the years, Brandon and Ariel have got married and had a son together,Philip.

Philip was a very well respected person by almost everyone except his father.

Brandon was disgusted with his son since his birth.

When Philip was born, Brandon scanned him thoroughly to take an accurate approximate measure of his son's power level.

"Ah..., it's only enough for low class, I'm completely disappointed", Brandon said.

Brandon did believe in giving his son a second chance however.

When Philip was 13, Brandon roughly and vigorously trained his son day and night.

On the last day Philip pleaded with his father to give him more time.

"Father, please I can do it", Philip said.

"Your inaccurate , ineffective and inexperienced", Brandon said.

"I don't like amateaurs or respect them".

The two parted fates and for several unmerciful years, Brandon wouldn't respect his son or talk to him.

It was until seven years later, when the two would start to reunite and reconvene their family life.

Saturday, August 5th, 12 a.m., noon.

The summer heat had left the environment hot, mirages of water appeared on streets, buildings resembled obelisks, obstructing much view, and the taste of salt was in the air.

Brandon, Flip and Ariel, were walking down the sidewalk of main street, to relive old times.

"Brandon why don't you just forgive Philip?", Flip said.

"Weakness is not allowed for a saiyan", Brandon said.

"But come on brandon, he's your son, your kin", Ariel said.

"Ariel, if I let this boy go without facing difficulties, he won't learn anything, except to think life is easy", Brandon said.

"It's for his own good".

Appearing at the fifth square block, of the perilous and parabolic main street, the three felt tired and out of breath.

There feeling as if they were squished like a stress release ball.

Suddenly a swer grate bursted open, unleasing a pure aquatic stream of clear, whitish water.

Water that looked as if it had been erased, like one of the erased inking of a newspaper comic.

At the risen elevation their stood a figure, a man.

The man had blond hair and wore a bluish colored jacket, with a gray shirt, black pants, and a belt, with a buckle resembling ocean waves.

"This is the city huh?", the figure said.

"Kind of a waste".

"And now it is time to wash away this filth".

"Hold it right there", Brandon said.

"Hm..., Brandon West, Flip Taylor, and Ariel", the man said.

"How do you know our names?", Brandon asked.

"They are all part of my knowledge Brandon", the man said.

"Who are you?", Brandon asked.

"My name is Hydra", the man said.

"Well Hydra, let's get this settled right now", Brandon said.

"Ok, please move Mr. West, while I drown this madness of a city", Hydra said.

"No", Brandon said.

And Brandon began to fight Hydra, attacking him, with good hits of damage.

"Here try this one", Brandon said.

Brandon transformed into a super saiyan 4 and continued to fight Hydra.

Eventually Hydra fell defeated.

"Ha... Ha..., very good attacks against me but you'll have to defeat my brother ans sister, they are around this planet somewhere", Hydra said.

"Flip come on, looks like we've got more battles ahead of us", Brandon said.

"Ok", Flip said.

"Ariel go home, you'll be safe there", Brandon said.

"Fine", Ariel said.

The two headed off to see the next warriors.


	12. Chapter 12

Brandon and Flip left the city and began scanning the natural uncultivated land, the countryside.

The area beyond Vega Six's main city, the area currently was as undeveloped and uncivilized as the ancient prehistoric earth.

Brandon and flip scourged the area with various energy sources being detected by their scouters, trees and plants, animals, inanimate objects.

Until finally at Vega Six's only volcano. they found another high energy source, it appeared from a women.

"Hey", Brandon said.

"You should get away from there it is dangerous".

"You are worried about danger, Brandon?", the women said.

"Huh?", Brandon asked.

Without a second of response the women hit Brandon with a surf of molten lava.

Brandon spiraled into a tree, and fell unconscious.

The women removed her cloak, and was revealed to be wearing a black tube top, with an image of a flame in the center.

As well as matching pants and boots.

"Brandon?" Flip said checking out his friend.

"There now that should heat things up around here" the women said.

"Who are you?" Flip asked.

"I am the fire of the sky, I am Megdalena" the women said.

"Now careful Taylor, I'm to hot for you to touch".

"The only thing I smell burning is you" Flip said.

"And I'll just take place for my friend's current action".

"Ohh?" Megdalena said.

Flip transformed into a super saiyan 4.

Flip attacked Megdalena.

Megdalena fought back with the standard punches and kicks and her lava attacks.

Until Flip knocked into the forest near the volcano .

She flew into a sharp pointed log and fell.

Brandon then awoke seconds later.

"Huh?" Brandon asked dazed.

"Where's that women?".

"I took care of her, come on Brandon" Flip said.


	13. Chapter 13

Brandon and Flip continued to scan Vega Six's wilderness.

Until then found the third significant energy source on a dry and eerie part of Vega Six.

It reminded Brandon of the rock planet, where he fought Mammoth Man years ago.

The two landed to find a strange Egyptian looking figure with a turban and robes.

"Brandon, Flip, I've been expecting you", the man said.

"No need to ask my name, I'll tell you it is Iristav".

"And yes, I know I can manipulate, plates, rocks, cliffs and hills."

"So let's just cut to the battle shall we?"

And as directed Brandon and Flip began to launch towards him.

Unexpectedly failing by a rock pillar being shifted in front of them.

Brandon and Flip fell into a rock crater.

"Don't try and escape now that crater will drain your energy every second" Iristav said.

Brandon disenvolwed him and tried to escape misearbly failing .

With no chance of any escape at the moment Brandon and Flip were forced to sit back and wait.


	14. Chapter 14

After a bit of time a figure appeared.

Just at the right time as Brandon and Flip were being drained of every last bit of energy.

The figure then launched a quick kick which knocked Iristav off his balance.

When the mysterious figure stood up he was reveiled to be Philip.

"Hey dad, Flip" Philip said.

"What did I miss?".

"What are you doing here Philip?" Brandon said.

"I sensed you were in danger and thought you could use some help".

"You will die for that boy" Iristav said.

"An interesting proposition".

"But I think not".

Without notice Philip became a super saiyan 4.

"I will make you bleed every last ounce off your blood".

"Sure about that?".

"How about we see about that?".

Iristav attempted to send Philip sprawling into the pit.

But failed as shifted himself by teleportation.

Then he began to beat and thrash at Iristav rapidly up and down.

Teleporting each time to be faster then Iristav could catch up to.

"It's seems you've backed me into a corner".

Iristav landed on one of the rock plates.

"Now I will have to show my one true form".

Iristav then summoned to distant glimmers which moved toward him.

"Brother, sister, enough fooling around let's finish finish this!".

The two entities of Hydra and Megdalena entered Iristav chest.

Iristav then began to glow and morph his shape.


	15. Chapter 15

After the glows had subsided, a newly morphed figure appeared.

"I'm impressed it's been along time since anyone has seen this form".

"You should all been honored valiant warriors".

"As I will fight in this true form and show my full strength".

"As Daos".

Daos then bowed himself respectfully and charge at Philip.

The two began to battle each other with the usual rapid fire attacks.

But this warrior took less effect to the attacks then his counterparts.

Luckily though the warrior stopped, raised his hand and said.

"Stop".

"You have proved most gallantly in combat".

"I'm pleased to see such impressive fighters take to battle so easily to save this planet".

"Which is why, this planet needs you brave gentlemen to defend her once again".

"First, I must explain the whole story".

"Long ago, this planet was whole".

"Just as it is today".

"Only it was different then".

"Back then there was only a chapel for monks".

"Everything else wan't industrialized".

"The whole time everything was normal".

"Until one day, when a pregnant woman knocked on the door".

"When we opened the door, we saw she was badly injured".

"We let her stay with us for three days".

"On the third day, she gave birth and died."

"Probably from her injuries".

"Her child, we decided to raise ourselves".

"We gave him the name, Tyros".

"To reflect on the Os name selection that year".

Daos took a long breath and sigh.

"Tyros, wasn't the easiest child to raise".

"He was very emotional."

"And his emotions got the better of him many times".

"But it was when he found out who harmed his mother".

"That his emotions would get the most of him."

"The night he saw the information about his mother's stay at the chapel".

"He then hunted down the man who did it".

"When he returned he was too emotional to contain".

"And proceded in killing almost all the monks and eradicating the chapel".

"As our last resort, we were forced to seal him and Vega Six in those three stones".

"And for the many years afterward, I have kept watching".

"Waiting for the warriors that may defeat Tyros and restore peace to Vega Six".

"And it seems my wait has ended".

"Yeah we will aid you in the quest to rid this planet of him anyway we can" Brandon said.

"I thank you for that".

"In a while meet me at the most barren part of the rock area".

"We will".

Then Brandon, Flip and Philip went to the rejuvenation chambers.

And set each for recovery.


	16. Chapter 16

After a while both Brandon and Flip had arrived at the brush area.

"Ok Daos, were here" Brandon said.

"One question though why are we here exactly?".

"This is were Tyros should appear".

"Because, this is where he was when I sealed the planet".

A few seconds later two figures appeared behind them.

It was Ariel and Raia, Flip's girlfreind.

"What's going on Flip?" Raia asked.

"Not much Raia, but you shouldn't be here it is to dangerous".

"I'm not afraid of danger" Ariel said.

"Hmph.. yeah know you aren't that's why I keep you safe at home" Brandon said.

"Anyway girls, you two shouldn't be here because a warrior named Tyros will appear soon".

"And the amount of power he can put out will indubitably topple you two".

At that very moment there was powerful vibration on the land and a powerful voice being echoed from the crater.

"Ah...".

"It looks like he's awaken" Daos said.

"I guess it's showtime Flip" .

Brandon and Flip then proceeded towards Tyros.

Without a seconds hesitation they transformed into super saiyan 4's.

And charged at Tyros.

The ensuing battle was useless as Tyros knocked both to the ground.

Tyros then got even more infuriated seeing Daos.

He charged at Daos and smashed him into the ground.

Then set his eyes on Ariel and Raia.

But soon any defense that tryed to protect themselves was useless.

He took both Ariel and Raia and smashed them into two cliffs.

Then grabbed Brandon who was just getting up and plowed him into a sharp edged cliff.

And the so called first battle with Tyros was more like a great slaughter.

As Ariel, Raia, Daos, and Brandon lay dead.

And with Flip nowhere to be found.

Philip then began to open his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

After awaking Philip rushed off to where Daos said to meet sensing danger.

When he arrived he saw his father and mother dead.

Along with Flip, Raia and Daos.

The only warrior that stood on the battlefield was Tyros.

"Hm... Tyros I presume?" Philip said.

"Don't bother attacking me saiyan, your defense will be useless".

"Your better off just lying dead".

"Yeah, well I don't exactly think that's accurate".

"Because I can sense your abilities are strong but lack power".

"Lack of power?"

"I'll show you lack of power".

Tyros then began to barrage Philip with powerful attacks.

In the middle of the battle the two rested for a second.

"Hmm... it seems were equally matched".

"And that I may be backed into a corner here".

"Well time to go on the unthinkable".

"I've never bought much into myths and rumors but...".

Philip took out his father's army pistol and removed the clip.

"This time is different".

Philip then opened the clip took out a shiny blue metallic ball.

And then proceeded to eat it.

With the ball causing an electric surge as it hit his stomach.

Philip then began to transform.

His hair was becoming a dark silver, his eyes were surrounded by blue rings and his body had silver fur also.

He was becoming a super saiyan 10.


	18. Chapter 18

After awaking Philip rushed off to where Daos said to meet sensing danger.

When he arrived he saw his father and mother dead.

Along with Flip, Raia and Daos.

The only warrior that stood on the battlefield was Tyros.

"Hm... Tyros I presume?" Philip said.

"Don't bother attacking me saiyan, your defense will be useless".

"Your better off just lying dead".

"Yeah, well I don't exactly think that's accurate".

"Because I can sense your abilities are strong but lack power".

"Lack of power?"

"I'll show you lack of power".

Tyros then began to barrage Philip with powerful attacks.

In the middle of the battle the two rested for a second.

"Hmm... it seems were equally matched".

"And that I may be backed into a corner here".

"Well time to go on the unthinkable".

"I've never bought much into myths and rumors but...".

Philip took out his father's army pistol and removed the clip.

"This time is different".

Philip then opened the clip took out a shiny blue metallic ball.

And then proceeded to eat it.

With the ball causing an electric surge as it hit his stomach.

Philip then began to transform.

His hair was becoming a dark silver, his eyes were surrounded by blue rings and his body had silver fur also.

He was becoming a super saiyan 10.


	19. Chapter 19

Shifting in form Tyros' body began to mutate dramatically changing it's shape and form.

When it reached completion Tyros was even more muscular then before and had enhanced balance and sensory.

And with the newly gained abilities Tyros became stronger then any possible imagination, though or perception.

He became a titan of all odds, demonstrating tremendous power and skill.

"You!" Tyros bellowed to the maximum.

"You, have protruded into my security".

"You have scraped every speck of my armor".

"You have intruded on the one safe area I have".

"Your intrusion shall not go unnoticed".

"And for that you must die".

"Only if the intrusion was aimed at your soul." Philip said.

"Which looks like it needs to be polished because you left it to rust".

"You don't realize, I am the king and you are a peasant" Tyros said.

"And being the king I don't have to listen to peasents".

Tyros then began to attack Philip.

With the battle raging between them, once again they were equally matched.

Tyros however did catch Philip by surprise and threw to the ground.

Where he held his arm around Philip's neck and in the other arm prepared energy.

"Well this is it".

"See you soon father".

But at that moment Philip remembered his father.

"Father, I can't let you down " Philip said.

Philip then reached over and found his father's sword on the ground.

Philip grabbed the sword and enginited it at a precise tilt to make it enact a sharp flash.

The flash worked and Tyros' grip loosened as his arm fell in half.

"Now's my chance, Kamehameha".

"No" Tyros said.

Tyring to use all of his energy to stop the beam.

Tyros failed and was erased from existence.

Just then a hand came out from under the ground.

It was Flip who was badly injured.

"Flip" Philip said.

Philip then grabbed Flip back to the city.

When he got to the rejuvenation chambers he placed Flip in one.

And got in one himself.

Seeing whitening for a while.

Emptiness for a couple of hours.


	20. Chapter 20

The moment his eyes were opened again he saw puffiness, haziness cloud like vision.

When he got out of the chamber, he thought it was a dream as everyone Tyros killed was now alive.

"You slept for quite a while there son".

"Father?" Philip asked.

"Somehow we were revived, some misunderstood wish to Shenron".

"Well it's great to have you back".

"Yeah".

"Of course it's great for all of us to be back".

"Mom?"

"Didn't know when I would see your face again" Ariel said.

"You became a real hero today son".

"Were so proud".

"Yeah, everyone is cheering your name kid" Flip said.

"And why shouldn't they be Flip?" Raia said.

"Because his trials are not yet over" Daos said.

"There is much more opponents ahead for young Philip here".

"So celebrate today's victory".

"For tomorrow more battles await".

Then Daos, Flip and Raia left the room.

"Son, I've wanted to give you something for the moment you ascended to this stage" Brandon said.

Brandon took out a box and opened it to reveal elite saiyan armor, a scouter, a gun and a sword.

"I took the liberty of providing the newwest of the saiyans with the full setup".

Philip tried on the armor, scouter, sword and gun.

"It's great" Philip said.

"I don't know how to thank you father".

"You will know in time" Brandon said.

Philip then looked through the scouter to what would undoubtedly be his future.


	21. Chapter 21

Many years had ceased in the time between the completion restoration of Vega Six and the battles that followed.

Within the time Flip and Raia got married and Raia gave birth to their son Zachary Taylor, Zack Taylor for short.

In the time Zack befriended Philip and the two trained together in many areas around the planet.

One day while the two were training a ship was headed towards the area they were in.

The ship contained four people aboard.

"We have located a near exaction for landing sire".

"Excellent, land and dispatch the warriors".

"Yes, Gerorum".

"And Franz, leave the energy intact this time" Gerorum said.

"Yes sir" Franz said.

"And Tabor, don't beat everything out of them".

"Yes sir".

Upon landing on the encased surface of Vega Six they made an ocular depression in the ground.

After the silt gray smoke disipated before them, Philip and Zack approached the ship.

Then Franz and Tabor got out along with another.

A beautiful namek woman with red bangs pushed to the side flurishing down sat at the right.

"Come on Ursula" Tabor said.

"I'm not fighting any more".

"If you won't bring rule you must be destroyed" Tabor said.

"I doubt that" Philip said.

Then approached Tabor who was in his near preparations to kill Ursula.

"Stay away from her".

"Or what?".

"Oh..., the people that have asked that question".

"There pain still echoes in my mind".

"You are standing up to me?"

"An average weakling".

"I'm everything but average".

Philip then attacked Tabor rapidly without even super saiyan strength.

Tabor fell in five seconds.

Meanwhile Zack fought Franz.

"Amazing kid" Franz said.

"I'll show you more pain then you can imagine".

Franz then used his special technique sending several net like squares at Zack.

Zack used his sword to deflect it.

The net beam hit Franz and sliced him into several unrecognizable pieces.

Philip then went to Ursula to check on her.

"Are you all right?".

"Yeah".

The two then stared directly into each others eyes for a second.

When they were delayed by Gerorum.

Gerorum was a completely white warrior with teal-gray eyes and a heart of evil.

"So you two defeated these pathetic weaklings huh?".

"Well then this should be interesting".

"Oh, yes if you honestly think I cared about those two or her your wrong".

"Those two are supporters of my galactic conquests".

"She was my captured slave".

"Try me warriors if you have pain".

"Pain is all a warrior requires to fight".

"Undeniable, undisbutale, unstable, unrelinquished pain!".

"Your end is here and now".

"The tyrant is dead!"

"Your blood will show the death you acquired".

"In repulsion and dilution".

"In pain, misery and death!"

"I am the king and you will fall".

Philip and Zack became two super saiyan 10's and attacked Gerorum.

There lauch was out of valor that commited turned gallant.

They attacked Gerorum roughly even resoting to deadly tackles and bants.

Then then each took out there swords moved towards from each side Gerorum and teleported.

When they finished the teleportation they were on the ground.

And Gerorum fell in half at an inverted angle.

Then Philip grabbed Ursula and flew into the sunset.

As the scene fades the two kiss romantically.


	22. Chapter 22

Brandon, Philip's father withheld many emotions of envy and lust for his son who achieved super saiyan 10 .

The feelings of his subconscious qualled rapidly mashing each other with the pain.

The cold feelings of hatred reflurished and entered his mind.

Brandon attended Philip's wedding to Ursula and the birth of his grandchildren.

Despite all the joy and excitement, the hot warm feelings as pleasure, his subconscious raged with every admission to the cold, icy thoughts of evil.

Thoughts of every pain dimensioned into the single entity known as his wicked mind, a transformation of the hatred, lust, envy, and pain he encountered.

When a meteor crashed in the center of Vega Six, Brandon rushed off to investigate.

Pushing his way past the rushing security guards, police officers and scientist.

Brandon found what he saw in his nightmares for weeks, a coconut looking shell that contained an evil behind comprehension.

As Brandon picked it up the shell opened and revealed a black parasite that grabbed Brandon.

Then transformed him into what he feared the most.

The parasite made him have ninja style clothing, a hideous face with gray eyes and tentacles for hair, in a ponytail and gray-black.

Brandon then showed the investigation crew the new abilities by wiping them all out in a nanosecond.

Reaction came quick as Philip and Zack arrived in all the light they had.

"You".

"Philip, remember me your father".

"Father what happened to you?" Philip asked.

Without response Brandon grabbed Philip in the chest and threw him across the ground.

"Let's just say this creature took over".

"Father, that thing's taking over your mind".

"Get rid of it".

"Sorry".

"It's given more power then you'll ever know".

"Then I have no choice".

"Zack stay behind this time".

Philip and Brandon began to battle each other father and son.

It was reminiscent of the battles that occurred between them when Philip was younger.

Except Philip's strength had become increased dramatically as he fought as a super saiyan 10.

With the two raging agaisn't each other for hours.

Philip then found a weak point the tentacles.

Philip grabbed his sword and clipped the tentacles.

The result static transformation as the creature was acting frantically.

Philip then pulled his father out and through a massive lighted spirit bomb at the creature.

Brandon however went after the creature.

And teleported with it just before the bomb hit.

No one would know where Brandon teleported to.


	23. Chapter 23

It was weeks when Brandon finally appeared along with another warrior.

Darren Daymen, a visitor from Earth along with numerous other visitors such as Zack's girlfriend, Atlanta.

Darren differed from the other visitors although because he wasn't interested solely on a visit to Vega Six, he was more interested on killing all the saiyans and their wives and children.

From the beginning Darren had always hated saiyans.

He thought they had no purpose in the universe except for troubling him and mocking him with their abilities.

The innumerable times he saw saiyans and thought this had led him to believed this exceptionally.

"As soon as I reach the planet".

"I will find the creature and snatch it".

"Then the saiyans will pay".

"I swear my life on it".

And so Darren began to search the planet for the creature that took over Brandon, but was green colored and legendary.

When he found the casing a diamond it took over and fused with his body and he became a creature similar to Brandon's but green colored with red eyes.

"Now I will make them all pay".

Darren then headed out to where the West and Taylor family lived.

Meanwhile Philip still sitting on his porch at sunset watched the beautifully painted sky for his father.

Then appearing in front of him was Daymen.

"Can I help you?".

"Die" Daymen said.

Then launched at Philip who didn't hesitate to defend himself from Darren's attacks.

After a while Philip rested to catch his breath.

"Who are you?" Philip asked.

"I was known Darren Daymen previously, but now call me Emerald".

At that moment a flash distracted them it was Brandon.

The creature was still attached to him.

"Huh?" Daymen said.

"Another one?".

"Not exactly".

"This one is fused with a saiyan".

"Die".

"Not a chance".

Brandon began to fight Emerald in his transformed state.

Emerald then paused towards him.

"Listen you can go".

"Thanks why?".

"Your not fully saiyan anymore you have part of this creature in you".

Emerald said smiling " Which means your one of us".

Brandon then understood and left Philip to stand against Emerald.

Eventually Philip was beat into the canage of his house.

Which was entirely wreaked and almost demolished.

Emerald knocked Ursula into the refrigerator.

Ardol and Merkina went to their father who was under the rubble.

And to their mother who was lying on the floor near the refrigerator.

Then with tears in their eyes they transformed into super sameks.

And battled Emerald in honor of their father and mother.

The two were powerful but not enough as Emerald shot them down.

And two saiyans arose extremely pertruded.

It was Brandon who returned on the street and Philip who through off the rubble.

"How dare you?" Philip asked.

"There only children" Brandon said.

"It doesn't matter".

"Yes it does".

Then Brandon and Philip attacked Emerald as father and son.

The battle lasted for a while with the abilities and energy weakening.

As the creature Darren had on was regenerative to their attacks.

Prompting Brandon to grab hold of Darren.

"Son shoot him with a kamehameha wave".

"I can't father".

"You'll be killed".

"It's not about me son".

"It took me awhile to finally realize I love you son, your mother, Ursula, and Ardol and Merkina".

"I was wrong".

"I love you son".

"I love you too dad".

"Goodbye son and remember I love you".

"Bye dad, I love you too".

Then Phillp fired the kamehameha wave that killed both Emerald and his father.

And began to sob, it was the first time his father told him he truly loved him.


End file.
